codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Fields
Energy Fields are Aelita's main weapon on Lyoko, though it acts more as a superpower rather than a physical weapon. Use Season Three At the beginning of the third season (which is set two weeks after the second season finale), Aelita displays the ability to produce orbs of deep pink energy in her hands and fire them at enemies. However, Aelita does not have an affinity for combat, and thus this power is most often used defensively. Energy Fields are also quite slow for long-range weapons and can be dodged rather easily. That being said, Energy Fields are arguably the strongest weapon of any of the Lyoko Warriors, being able to defeat any monster or avatar in a maximum of two hits; such breaking a Megatank's energy wall attack. For defense, Aelita may combine two Energy Fields into a small, oval-shaped barrier capable of absorbing standard laser fire. Aelita acquired the ability to use Energy Fields some time between the second and third seasons through unexplained means, though this likely resulted after she regained her human memories, which made her avatar more similar to the other members of the group. Season Four Aelita is able to form Energy Fields in her hands at will, after which she may aim and fire them at a target. When first gaining the ability, it is shown that it takes several seconds of focus to summon the Energy Fields and project them much faster. She may also increase their speed or curve their trajectory by swinging her arm in a throwing motion while firing them. Though usually able to fire from either hand independently, Aelita may also use both hands at the same time to create an especially large Energy Field that can devirtualize anything in a single hit, though firing a much larger Energy Field leaves her fatigued. She is only seen using this particularly advanced skill in "Skidbladnir". As seen in "Replika", energy fields can be used in conjunction with creativity; capable of erecting an unusually strong force-field wall of deep pink energy. It is capable of withstanding extensive damage from both two Megatanks and William's Zweihänder until shattering into glass shards. As a specter in the real world, the energy fields are beach ball-sized orbs of yellowish-orange electrical energy, whose shield can take on the shape of a dome around herself for defense. Notably, it takes one single energy field to wipe out several members of X.A.N.A's robot army due to the resulting electrical shock-wave. This feature is not present on Lyoko. Season Five One year later, her energy fields are now capable of expanding her force-field to an even larger one, which is capable of defending several people at once, which she used in "''Countdown''" to defend herself and Ulrich against a massive wall of Bloks, which tired her out. They appeared to be ineffective against the Blok wall. In "''Rivalry''", she used energy field wall to uncover the invisible Tarantula. In "''Espionage''", she once used them to create a blinding white light to distract the two Ninjas, even though the effect had devirtualized Ulrich. Get Ready to Virtualize Aelita can use her energy fields earlier in the game but it costs power points. You can press the Y button to make Energy Field. The longer you hold onto the button, the stronger it becomes. But you can't lock into enemies like Quest for Infinity. You can protect yourself by pressing the B button but it also costs power points. Quest for Infinity PSP: You can make energy fields by holding the square button and throw it to monsters. You can lock into enemies by pressing the L button. You can protect yourself from the monsters with energy fields if you press the circle button. Appearance Energy Fields are hollow orbs of deep pink, plasma-like energy that forms in the palms of Aelita's hands. As they fly through the air, the Energy Fields discharge a trail of pink, transparent matter, and when they make contact with something, the target appears to be shocked with pink electricity. While usually about the size of a dodge-ball, Aelita's giant Energy Fields are roughly as large as an exercise ball. When Aelita is a spectre on Earth, her Energy Fields appeared the size of beach balls and as yellowish-orange orbs of electricity, which also expand to a dome-shaped shield. Use in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * Quest for Infinity * Fall of X.A.N.A. Novels * The Army of Nothing * The Return of the Phoenix Trivia *Energy Fields are unique among the weapons of the Lyoko Warriors's in that they do not need to hit the eye of X.A.N.A. on monsters to destroy them, although they don't affect a Megatank's shell. This is balanced by being able to stop a Megatank's Circular Laser on the first shot, and being able to shatter it in the second. *Energy Fields may be absorbed by William's Zweihänder, as shown in "Dog Day Afternoon". *She no longer says "Energy Field!" in the fifth season. Gallery Seasons 3-4 Energy Field CL 53.PNG|Aelita's first Energy Field. Energy.jpg|An Energy Field up close. XANA Aelita fires energy field.jpg|Firing energy field while possessed. Sin título.png|Aelita makes an energy shield to protect herself. 484px-Aelita_1087.jpg|She gets ready to fire at X.A.N.A. William in William Returns. William Returns Energy field about to hit William.png|William about to get hit by the energy field. William Returns William dodge energy field.png|William dodges the energy field easily. Aelita megatanks4.jpg|Blocking a Megatank's laser with two energy fields combined in Replika. Energy field.jpg|Firing an Energy Field in the Forest Sector. 20.5.png|A tower visible to the energy field. Giant Energy Field.png|A giant energy field about to be launched at X.A.N.A. William. Aelita Lab Energy Field.jpg|An energy field used when on Earth. Aelita getting devirtualized CL 93.PNG|Aelita getting devirtualized before she got the chance to fire her Energy Fields. Hard Luck Aelita Energy Field image 1.png|Aelita prepares to avenge Odd in Hard Luck. 253815 129806737165158 2060484275 n.jpg|Aelita about to fire an Energy Field while in the air. Easilydefault.jpg|Aelita generates Energy Fields in both hands in Music to Soothe the Savage Beast. XANA Aelita generates Energy Field.jpg|X.A.N.A. Aelita creates an Energy Field. Code Lyoko: Evolution Sin_títu.png|An energy field "X.A.N.A. 2.0". 26..png|New shield in Code Lyoko Evolution. ca:Bola ďenergia es:Campo de energía fi:Energiakenttä fr:Champ de force pl:Pole energii pt:Campo de força tr:Enerji Alanları Get Ready to Virtualize GRTVAelitaEnergyField1.png|Energy Field! GRTVAelitaEnergyField2.png|Energy Field to the monsters! GRTVAelitaEnergyField3.png|Here's an Energy Field for Scorpion! Quest for Infinity QFIAelitaEnergyField1.png|Fighting with a Creeper! QFIAelitaEnergyField2.png|Unfortunately, energy fields don't affect it. QFIAelitaEnergyField3.png|Energy Fields in the Volcano Replika. Category:Weapons Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Aelita Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Lyoko